edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Courage the Cowardly Dog Episode List
Season 1: 1999-2000 #The Chicken from Outer Space (Pilot) #*Villain: Chicken from Outer Space (Status: Became a roast chicken), Chicken-beast Eustace (Status: Zapped by Courage) #A Night at the Katz Motel #*Villain: Katz (Status: Knocked out unconscious by Muriel's rolling pin) #Cajun Granny Stew #*Villain: Cajun Fox (Status: Trapped in a pot where he was supposed to cook Muriel) #The Shadow of Courage #*Villain: The Shadow (Status: Turned good and later flies to the night sky) #Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist #*Villain: Le Quack (Status: Arrested by police) #Courage Meets Bigfoot #*Villain: Eustace (Status: Attacked by a mob led by Bigfoot's human mother) #Hothead #*Villain: Eustace (Status: Unknown, presumably combusted) #The Demon in the Mattress #*Villains: Muriel under the mattress' spell (Status: Returned to normal), Eustace under the mattress' spell (Status: Imprisoned by Muriel and Courage) #Freaky Fred #*Villain: Freaky Fred (Status: Not technically a villain, he is escorted out to the mental asylum) #Night of the Weremole #*Villains: Weremole (Status: Runs away), Weremole Muriel (Status: Returned to normal) #Mother's Day #*Villain: Ma Bagge (Status: Reunites with Eustace) #The Duck Brothers #*Villains: Duck Brothers (Status: Turned good) #Shirley the Medium #*Villain: None #King Ramses' Curse #*Villains: King Ramses (Status: Traps Eustace), Eustace (Status: Trapped in Ramses' slab) #The Clutching Foot #*Villain: The Big Toe (Status: Licked out by Courage) #The Hunchback of Nowhere #*Villain: Eustace (Status: Injures his back) #The Gods Must Be Goosey #*Villain: Goose God (Status: Technically not a villain) #Queen of the Black Puddle #*Villain: Queen of the Black Puddle (Status: Her puddle gets vaccumed out by Courage, causing her to be trapped) #Everyone Wants to Direct #*Villains: Benton Tarantella and Errol Von Volkeheim (Status: Reburied) #The Snowman Cometh #*Villain: The Snowman (Status: Trapped in ice by Courage) #The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Loveable Duckling #*Villain: Duckling (Status: Rocketed out to the Moon with Eustace) #Heads of Beef #*Villains: Jean Bon and his wife (Status: Not technically villains, they were not cannibals what Courage thought, instead they actually ate head busts made out of burgers.) #Klub Katz #*Villains: Katz (Status: Defeated by Eustace), Eustace the Wrecking Ball (Status: Defeats Katz) #The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space #*Villain: The Chicken from Outer Space (Status: Shredded by a rocket) #Journey to the Center of Nowhere #*Villains: Bob O'Ganoosh, Ratatouille and the humanoid eggplants (Status: Turned good) #Little Muriel #*Villain: None #The Great Fusilli #*Villain: The Great Fusilli (Status: Trapped in a form of a puppet) Season 2: 2000-2001 #The Magic Tree of Nowhere #*Villain: Eustace (Status: Gets the same condition that Muriel had during most of the episode after chopping down the tree.) #Robot Randy #*Villain: Robot Randy (Status: Turned good) #The Curse of Shirley #*Villain: Eustace (Status: Gets sick) #Courage in the Big Stinkin' City #*Villain: Schwick (Status: Arrested) #Family Business #*Villain: Basil (Status: Turned good), Squirrel Monster (Status: Crushed to death) #1000 Years of Courage #*Villain: Giant Gorilla (Status: Captured by the banana-human hybrids) #Courage Meets the Mummy #*Villain: The Mayan Mummy (Status: Turned good, reburied) #Invisible Muriel #*Villain: None #Human Habitrail #*Villain: Dr. Gerbil (Status: Survives in the waterfall) #Mission to the Sun #*Villain: Space Worm (Status: In Eustace's brain), Muriel under Space Worm's power (Status: Returned to normal) #Courage the Fly #*Villain: Di Lung (Status: Turned the General and the Lieutenant into buffaloes) #Katz Kandy #*Villain: Katz (Status: Turned into candy) #Nowhere TV #*Villain: Le Quack (Status: Arrested) Season 3: January-August 2002 Season 4: September-November 2002